


Life is Peachy

by slash_whump_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Porn, Implied Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes shopping, Dean makes it sexy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiGiTic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/gifts).



> Set during S8, so very mild spoilers. If you know what 'The Batcave' is, you're good! :)
> 
> This is all DiGiTic's fault...really, she made me do it! ;)

Sam had woken early, far too hot in the confines of his room. The Men Of Letters were way ahead of their time in that they had internet access at their headquarters, but they were _seriously_ lacking in air conditioning. The Winchesters had never been big on falling asleep with windows open, even fully salted, warded and sigiled ones.  After tossing and turning, sweating into the bedding for another hour, he got up.  
  
After showering and dressing he checked their e-mails and various websites, including one for the local area. A farmer’s market was in town. With Dean in the midst of ‘nesting’, he was spending a lot of time in the kitchen and Sam had actually gotten his brother to consume some vegetables without too much complaint. OK, it may have only been a bit of salad on one of Dean’s amazing homemade burgers, and a few beans in a stew, but it was progress. He was sure he’d find something at the market, so he set off.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  
“Hey, where ya been?” Dean asked around his mug of coffee as Sam entered the kitchen. He looked like he’d just got up - sleep mussed hair, puffy eyes and wearing a pair of snug black boxers. The sight was totally adorable and inexplicably hot at the same time.  
  
Sam held up the carrier bags in each hand, “Went to check out the farmer’s market.”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He watched as his brother emptied the bags onto the sideboard, drinking his coffee and mentally cataloguing what was there and what could be made from it. After Sam put things away _in the wrong place_ for the third time, enough was enough.  
  
“Dude, get out of my kitchen, you’re messing up my entire system.”  
  
Sam was a little surprised at being reprimanded for something so trivial, but one look at Dean’s face and the younger Winchester knew he’d be physically pushed out if he didn’t go under his own steam. He wiped sweat from his brow and tugged at the shirt sticking to his chest. “Fine, fine, I’ll go take another shower while you,” he waved his hand over the food, “play house.” He ducked just in time to avoid a smack around the head.  
  
“Asshole!” Dean muttered as he went about putting things where they belonged.  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  
Sam headed back for the kitchen expecting to get his own coffee before they started looking through the papers he’d picked up while he was out. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and had his dick trying to burst through his fly as soon as his brain caught up with what he was seeing. He’d picked up a couple of pounds of peaches in the hopes of persuading Dean to try his hand at making a cobbler, but this, _this_ was much more preferable. Dean had the biggest peach to his mouth, his perfect plush lips slick with juice and sucking on the sticky flesh. His eyelids fluttered as he moaned around the fruit, an obscene slurping sound echoing around the kitchen as he devoured it.  
  
Sam swallowed hard, his dick throbbing in time with his pounding heartbeat as he watched juice run from Dean’s lips, over his chin and drip onto his chest. Dean didn’t seem to have noticed though, still lost in his sweet treat. Sam moved closer, almost tripping over a chair on his way, causing Dean to look up at him.  
  
“Here,” Dean said, holding out the peach and offering it to his brother. When Sam didn’t move, Dean shrugged and brought it back to his mouth. As he took another bite, more juice burst out and followed the same path over his brother’s body, only this time it also dripped onto his belly.  
  
Sam watched transfixed as more juice followed, dripping closer and closer to the waistband of Dean’s boxers. It took a few moments for him to register Dean’s voice.  
  
“Damn, these are tasty, Sammy!” he said, sucking juice from his fingers as he spoke. That’s when he noticed the look on Sam’s face. “Huh, you sure you don’t want a taste?” With a smirk, he squeezed what was left of the fruit, allowing more juice to run over his fingers before holding them up to his chest and letting it drip down his front. It dripped down onto his nipples, over his toned abs and belly, down into his happy trail. “Damn, I’m all sticky,” he purred, “what are we gonna do about it, Sammy?”  
  
Sam knew _exactly_ what he was going to do. He was going to lick up every drop of that juice until all he could taste was Dean’s skin, kiss the taste from his mouth, suck it from his tongue, and then he was going to start all over again. As he pushed Dean against the counter and sucked juice from his chin, Sam was extra glad that he’d also bought strawberries and oranges... a varied diet is important, after all!  
  


~ * ~ FIN ~ * ~


End file.
